Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a printing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56001, a conventional printing apparatus includes a sheet holding unit (e.g., a manual feeding tray) on which an envelope can be held and is configured to print an image on the envelope fed from the sheet holding unit. As illustrated in FIG. 16A, a general envelope includes a foldable protruding portion that is referred to as a flap. The conventional printing apparatus can hold an envelope placed on the sheet holding unit in such a manner that the flap is positioned on a rear end side in a sheet conveyance direction, as illustrated in FIG. 16B, and causes a user to designate a size “a×b” as an image print region.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-67410, a conventional printing apparatus can detect a guide width representing two guides provided in the manual feeding tray and can perform an error notification display if the detected width is different from a width input beforehand by a user to encourage the user to adjust the positions of the guides to have a correct width.
According to the above-mentioned conventional printing apparatus, the flap is positioned on the rear end side in the conveyance direction when the envelope is placed in the sheet holding unit. However, according to another printing method, it is feasible to set the flap of an envelope in such a way as to abut against a guide as illustrated in FIG. 16C, to prevent the envelope from wrinkling while the envelope is conveyed.
However, according to a conventional guide error display method, a flap length “c” is not taken into consideration in performing an error notification display. Therefore, when an envelope is placed on the sheet holding unit as illustrated in FIG. 16C, the error notification display may be erroneously performed even though the envelope is correctly placed.